Divergent School of the Theatrical and Creative Arts
by K8 the great
Summary: For a school project, each student must transfer factions. Beatrice, the quiet painter girl, gets landed in Dauntless, the faction of Theater. She meets Peter and immediately learns that looks are deceiving. When they get partnered to do a love scene for the semester, Beatrice finds herself falling for him. But does he feel the same way or is it just an act?(1st chap is a brochure)
1. Brochure

This is kind of a guideline/brochure to the school.

* * *

**Welcome to Divergent School of the Theatrical and Creative Arts!**

Our pristine boarding school admits talented students of the arts. They must audition to get in. If they get in, they are put into one of the five factions.

The five factions are:

Amity-Singing.

Candor-Instrumentals.

Abnegation-Art.

Erudite-Dance.

Dauntless-Theater.

Auditions required for each faction:

Amity-Sixteen measures from two songs prepared and performed for three judges.

Candor-A piece prepared and performed for three judges. You may audition with as many instruments as possible.

Abnegation-Portfolio prepared for viewing by three judges. Use your best five pieces of artwork.

Erudite-Dance prepared and performed for three judges. You may audition with one or more styles of dance.

Dauntless-Monologue prepared and performed for three judges. Original monologue is optional.

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER IN IT. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS COMMENT YOUR CHARACTER'S NAME, ORIGINAL FACTION, HOW THEY GOT IN/AUDITION, NEW FACTION, PHYSICAL APPEARANCE, AND PERSONALITY.

Example:

Name- Miranda Gordon.

Original Faction- Erudite.

Audition- Hip-hop dance.

New Faction- Amity.

Physical Appearance- long red hair, short, freckles, amber eyes, etc.

Personality- sassy, talks a lot, loves cats, hates when people out-dance her, etc.

BE CREATIVE


	2. Chapter 1

Blue, green, and a dab of white foam. The oceanic colors swirled together on the canvas. A puffy cloud in the baby blue sky. It wasn't white though. Clouds have more color than people give them credit for. A light gray shadow with purple and lavender highlights. It was as real as I could paint it. Our project was landscapes and we were just finishing them up for the semester.

"Very nice, Beatrice," my teacher, Mrs. Jones, complimented me. I smiled and turned red as a few other students leaned over to see my canvas.

Mrs. Jones walked to the front of the room and called everyone's attention to her.

"Alright everyone, it's time to clean up. It's lunch hour," she said but stopped us before we could move. "But before we break for lunch, Principal Roth is going to speak with you and the rest of the school in the Performance Hall."

My friend Susan and I glanced at each other. She gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

"Okay, clean up," Mrs. Jones dismissed.

I pulled my gray Abnegation smock off and hung it next to some other paint spattered smocks. We took our landscape paintings into the drying room and slid them on racks.

"That's pretty," I told Susan before she pushed it into an empty slot. Her landscape was a sunflower field.

"Thanks," she grinned.

As we walked out of Abnegation, Susan asked me, "What's the assembly about? Did your mom tell you anything?"

"No," I replied with shock in my voice. "Which is weird because my mom always tells Caleb and I when we're going to have an assembly."

Susan and I met up with Caleb and Robert, Susan's brother, right outside of the building.

"Did mom mention anything to you about an assembly?" I asked him.

He shook his head no.

Caleb and I had the advantage of knowing things other kids didn't know about that were happening at DSTCA because our mother, Natalie Prior, was the photography teacher in Abnegation. She also taught her students film development and photoshop.

"It must be pretty top secret if she didn't share it with you," Robert said as he led us through the noisy and crowded Performance Hall to four seats in the middle section closer to the front.

A few minutes later when everybody had settled into their red cushioned theater seat, Principal Roth, a smiley woman with short brown hair, walked onto the stage.

"Good afternoon!" she chirped. "You're all probably wondering why you aren't at lunch right now. Well I'll try to make this as short as possible so you kids can go eat and get on with your day.

"All of you auditioned to get into this school and the factions you are in now. But for the next semester, we are going to do a school project," Principal Roth paused as if to create suspension. "Every student will transfer to a different faction and learn that aspect of the arts for their second semester."

The room erupted into screams of protest:

"What?"

"No, I like Amity!"

"But I can't do anything else except play the trumpet and French horn!"

"This is ridiculous!"

Susan and I gave one another nervous glances. I've never been good at performing in front of an audience.

"Quiet down!" Principal Roth ordered, the bright and cheery smile gone from her face. Once the students were quiet—still frowning and scowling, but quiet—she continued, "This has been decided so I'm not changing my mind. You may all find you have a great experience in another faction and make new friends.

"This isn't completely purposeless. At the end of the year when you finish your final project, if you did very well you may be put into an elite group of talented students: the Divergent, the name of our lovely school. And if you get accepted into the Divergent, you will have the opportunity to perform for large crowds that include celebrities, producers, gallery owners, and more. But if you don't get accepted into the group, it doesn't mean you are untalented. After all, all of you must have loads of talent to even be sitting here. Any questions?"

The room remained silent and full of grumpy faces except a handful who were hoping to get the Divergent title.

One girl wearing a leotard raised her hand. Erudite obviously.

"When are we finding out our new factions?" she girl asked.

Principal Roth smiled and answered, "Tomorrow at the end of the day. And I forgot to mention that you will be moving into new dorms and getting new roommates from your new faction."

Again the room got loud with angry shouts and pleas to let the dorms stay the same.

Susan and I were among those people. I liked rooming with her. Susan was the only person I could talk to without having to worry what she would think of me or if she would stab me in the back. We became best friends over the past two years we roomed together!

Principal Roth gave up on trying to shut us up and just yelled, "You are free to go to lunch!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you nervous?" Susan asked me as I brushed my hair in our dorm room. I briefly wondered who would take our dorm when we switched factions.

"A little," I smiled sheepishly.

She smiled reassuringly at me but it was quickly replaced by a nervous expression.

"I hope we get in the same faction. I don't want to go where I won't know anyone," Susan worried.

"I just hope that I don't get stuck in a music faction," I sighed. "I'll get eaten alive if I'm put in Candor or Amity!"

"Yeah, you can't sing or play an instrument to save your life," she giggled.

"Don't rub it in."

Susan had almost gotten into Candor for her piano skills but her paintings outweighed her piano playing. She loved taunting me.

* * *

I glared at my canvas. I had to finish it by the end of the day and there were only twenty minutes left! But it was missing something. Something that would make it realistic, as if it was an exact replica of the ocean. But what could give it that feel? I had been to the beach once with my parents and Caleb when I was seven. I remember smelling the salty air, getting sand between my toes, and the seagulls swooping down trying to steal our food.

I jumped in my seat (which got me a few strange looks from my classmates). Seagulls! I painted three seagulls flying above the churning waves and grinned. Finished.

"Time to pack up!" Mrs. Jones called. "If you didn't finish your landscape then you may stay after for an hour to finish up. When you're done cleaning, sit down so you can receive your new fations."

Susan and I shared an anxious look as we stood up to put away our supplies.

"How do you think we get our factions?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a test," she shrugged. "Or maybe they randomly assigned them to us."

"I hope I got Erudite," I said. "I'm not that bad of a dancer."

As we were about to sit down, Susan said to me, "Cross your fingers."

Mrs. Jones reached into her private storage cabinet and pulled out a glass bowl filled with white papers.

"In this bowl, there are twenty papers, one for each of you, with one of the factions written on each," Mrs. Jones explained, holding the bowl up for everyone to see. "Each faction has five papers. I'm doing this in alphabetical order according to your last names. When I call your name, you come up here, close your eyes, and take _one _paper out of the bowl."

She held out the attendance list to read from and called the first name, "Jonathon Aberran."

Jonathon walked to the front of the room, plunged his hand into the bowl and pulled out a paper.

A bunch of voices asked him, "What'd you get?"

"Amity," he whispered back.

"Susan Black."

Susan stood up with shaking legs. I gave her an encouraging nod. She walked to the front of the room, dug her hand around in the bowl, and took one out like Jonathon had done.

When she sat back down next to me, I leaned over to her and said, "Well?"

She glanced down at her paper and breathed a sigh of relief, "Candor."

I smiled for her. She got something she's good at. Susan was praying all morning not to get Dauntless. Luckily she didn't because she has a fear of public speaking.

More and more people went and pulled out their slips. Amity, Erudite, Candor, Dauntless. The amount of papers got fewer and fewer and I soon realized that I would have a limited selection compared to the first few people.

"Beatrice Prior," Mrs. Jones said.

I stood up feeling suddenly nervous. What if I got in Amity? Would they throw me out of the school because I was such a horrible singer? Where would I go to school then? Some ghetto public school?

When I got to the front, I stuck my sweaty hand into the bowl with my eyes shut. My hand mixed around the few papers at the bottom of the bowl and pulled one out. Without looking, I went back to my seat.

Susan gave me an expecting look so I unfolded the paper and read the loopy word.

"Dauntless," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

So here's my next chapter! Thanks to everyone who is following and/or favorite this! I put in an OC for this chapter that somebody commented. You can still request a character but I might not give them a big part. They may just be the waitress at a coffee shop or they could be somebody really important! Request a character and don't forget, they don't have to have transferred into Dauntless!

* * *

"I can't believe I got Erudite," Caleb groaned from my bed.

Susan laughed as she folded her baby blue sweater and put it in her suitcase. We were packing all of our stuff up while Caleb and Robert kept us company. For brothers, they actually didn't get on our nerves that much. Our new dorms were going to be assigned tomorrow morning and we needed to pack our things so the new dwellers of the dorm could hang up their posters and fill the cabinets with their clothing. I wondered who was going to live here after Susan and I transferred.

"Well believe it," I replied to Caleb. "You're stuck there for the rest of the year. And quit complaining! In my opinion, you got lucky."

"I didn't _ask_ for your opinion," he sneered. So much for decent brothers.

"God, can't you be _a little _nice to me?"

"No, it's my job to annoy you," he smirked at the deadpanned look on my face.

Trying to avoid the oncoming sibling bickering, Susan asked, "Robert, what did you get?"

"Amity," he shrugged.

"Why is everybody getting factions they'll do good in except me," I groaned.

"Who's complaining now?" Caleb said.

Robert laughed and stood up from Susan's bed.

"Okay we need to head out," he said to Caleb, gesturing for him to get up. "Neither one of us has started packing yet."

"Yeah, we should probably do that," Caleb said with disdain evident in his voice.

"Yes, you should," I agreed. Caleb stuck his tongue out at me.

As they left I heard Caleb mumble, "This is going to suck."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Turn it off!" Susan shouted.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be—_

I smacked my alarm clock and groaned. I glanced at the time I already knew it read: 6:30.

"One thing I won't miss about rooming with you is your alarm," Susan slowly sat up. Her hair stuck out at all angles like it did every morning and her usually bright eyes were bleary with sleep.

I yawned and got dressed in a light green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black converse.

"Today's the day," I said to Susan and attached a gray ribbon to my shirt that was given to us the day before.

A different color ribbon was given out to each faction so everyone would be able to tell where everyone else was initially from. Abnegation had gray, Erudite had blue, Dauntless had black, Amity had yellow, and Candor had white. It was strange how the _art _faction got the most neutrally colored ribbon.

"Yeah," Susan smiled sadly and packed her light pink and blue duvet into a duffel bag. "I'm going to miss you, Beatrice."

"I'll miss you too," I said. "But let's not get too sad. We can still hang out all weekend!"

Her smile brightened, "Yeah! We could get coffee and chocolate cake at that place off campus. I think some of the Dauntless—the original Dauntless—work there."

I shrugged and put my dirty pajamas, my blanket and sheets, and my alarm clock in my suitcase.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

* * *

The lists of new dorms were printed largely and sat on easels—probably taken from the painting room—and scattered around the center of campus. As soon as Susan found her name and what dorm she would be in, she ditched me in an escape of the thick crowds. Believe me when I say that there are a lot of people at this school.

I searched desperately for an easel that read Dauntless. Every time I found an easel it ended up being for Amity or Erudite. I love my brother and all but I don't need to know where he's staying.

"Come on, come on," I muttered, dragging my suitcase behind me which was no easy task through the crowd, especially considering the size and weight of it.

"Finally!" I shouted and ran up to the list. Prior, Beatrice- Dorm 62, Building 4.

Using a pen, I wrote this on my hand so I wouldn't forget and have to go looking for the easel again. By the time I got to Building 4, most of the crowd had dispersed. Building 4 was one of the five dorm buildings on campus. It had three floors and 150 rooms; my room was on the second floor. Of course the building didn't have an elevator so I dragged my suitcase up the stairs, almost tripping three times.

I glanced down at my hand. Room 62. I started at the numbers as I passed and stuck to the even numbers side. 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62!

I pushed open the half-closed door and saw a girl already in there making her bed. She had wavy black hair, brown eyes, and she had olive skin. Must be easy to tan for her.

"Hi," I said as I dropped my suitcase next to my bed. "I'm Beatrice Prior."

She gave me a shy smile and said, "I'm Katherine Lee but call me Kat."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. "You're from Amity?"

"Yeah," her eyes brightened as she gestured towards her yellow ribbon attached to her purple shirt. "This is my first year here actually."

"Oh it's my third," I replied. "I'm from Abnegation. Painting, more specifically."

"Cool. I'm not a great artist," Kat told me.

"Well you must be a pretty good singer to get into DSTCA. I'm an awful singer," I said.

Kat giggled and we chatted for a while. I told her about Caleb who was an amazing graphics designer in Abnegation, I loved chocolate, and how I couldn't do anything music related to save my life. Kat told me about her love of sushi, she hates overly sparkly things which I had to agree with, and that peacocks are her favorite animals. When it turned ten o'clock we walked to the Dauntless building. Time to become actors and actresses. Yay.

The Dauntless building was huge; the biggest building on campus (besides the Performance Hall) without a doubt. I always wondered what was in there to make it so huge. I had never been in another building but Abnegation; I never felt the need to step out of my territory.

Right inside the building was a big entrance hall where all of the students gathered and talked loudly.

"Let's go talk to some people," I suggested. "Get to know our classmates."

"Uh, I'd rather not," Kat said, looking extremely nervous at the idea. "I'm not good around people."

"You seemed fine around me," I shrugged.

"No, I have to be fine around you. You're my new roommate," she said.

"But we made friends just fine."

"I don't want to, Beatrice," she said shaking her head. "Sorry. You can if you want."

Hesitantly, I nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later."

I walked further into the sea of people leaving Kat behind. I glanced behind me and saw a guy say something to her. Her eyes were glued to the ground and her face got red. Wow, she really _was_ bad around people!

I stepped into the crowd and saw the many ribbons: blue, white, yellow, and a few gray ribbon-bearers that I recognized. I was waving to a boy from my class when a girl bumped into me.

* * *

How about them apples? Who's the girl? What will happen next? You don't know but I do! So please review(a character or just a nice comment) and I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible. P.S. I'm on vacation in Florida so I might not update frequently.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I wrote a new chapter (I'm really happy with this one)! And guess what? Peter is finally introduced! SO enjoy my words and leave a review to make me happy!

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry! Sorry!" she cried, steadying me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She had dark skin and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I'm positive," I laughed at her worried face.

"Good," she sighed. "I'm Christina; Candor."

"Nice to meet you, Christina, I'm Beatrice," I introduced myself.

Her eye traveled to my ribbon, "Ooh you're an artsy fartsy Abnegation?"

"I wouldn't consider myself to be fartsy but yes," I laughed.

Christina then gets pushed into me causing me stumble. She straightens up an glares at some boy who gave her an evil smirk.

"Watch where you're going, Peter," she spat.

He chuckled and then noticed me, "Making friends with the Abnegation, Christina?"

"Ew Abnegation?" a girl sneering said as she stood next to Peter.

"You know, the only reason they have Abnegation is for the people with _stage fright_," he said. "They're too stiff and choke when they get on stage."

"That's not true," I said and felt my eye twitch.

"Sure it's not," he said sarcastically and walked away with the girl following closely behind.

"What's his problem?" I asked

"He's just a jackass who gets a kick out of making other people feel like shit," Christina wrinkled her nose.

I glanced back at the boy, Peter, who was now laughing with a mischievous smirk on his face at something his friend said. They all wore Candor ribbons.

"He's in Candor with you?"

"Yes, unfortunately. He's in a few of my classes because he plays _every single instrument,_" Christina groaned. "The teachers think of him as an instrumental prodigy and it's disgusting. They all love him and let him get away with everything."

I looked back at Peter. He had neat brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and his tight black shirt showed off his muscles. He was a pretty good looking guy for a total jackass.

"Don't look at him like that," Christina said looking like she wanted to vomit.

"What do you mean?"

"You're checking him out," she shuddered.

"I was _not _checking him out!" I protested. The thought made me gag.

She was about to argue but a loud voice shut everybody up.

"All transfers follow me up the stairs and we'll get started," the voice boomed with authority. I couldn't see who was speaking but everyone began walking so Christina and I followed the masses of people.

There were a lot of stepping on toes and the backs of heels, bumping into one another, and swearing as a large boy tripped over the top step. We walked up at least four flights of stairs until we reached the top—very out of breath, I might add. The guy who yelled for us to go up the stairs before stood on a chair and I almost gasped at his appearance. His face was practically covered in silver he had so many piercings!

"Everybody form a single line so you're facing the railing," he shouted.

The pushing and shoving resumed as everyone struggled to get a spot. We ended up having two lines and wouldn't you it, Peter was standing next to me.

"Hey, Stiff," he said to me. I glared at him. I'm not stiff.

"Okay everyone, I'm Eric, one of your instructers. Don't piss me off and we'll be happy," the pierced man said. "As a beginning of your Dauntless training we are going to do trust falls."

I looked skeptically at him and the evil smirk (not unlike Peter's) he had on. Christina turned to me as everyone began pairing up but Eric stopped us.

"Don't bother getting a partner. This is a different kind of trust fall," he indicated the railing behind him. There seemed to be nothing beyond that, just a dark pit. Then realization hit me. He expected us to jump into the pit!

"One by one you will jump into the pit behind me," he said. I was correct. Why did I have to be correct?

Many screams of outrage sounded and echoed off the pit walls.

Peter turned to me and said in a low voice, "You won't be able to do it, Stiff. You're Abnegation. A wimp."

I ground my teeth together at his harsh words.

_I can do it,_ I thought, _You'll see._

"Hey! HEY!" Eric screamed. "This is mandatory and I promise you won't die. Who wants to go first?"

There was a moment of hesitation but then I stepped forward.

"I'll go first," I said courageously.

Eric raised his pierced eyebrows then nodded.

"Step over the railing and onto the platform," he instructed. "And I'd suggest falling on your back."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I walked up to the railing and stepped over onto the solid platform as I was told. Then I turned around, looked Peter in the eye, and jumped backwards with arms spread wide.

I didn't scream. They would hear me and I couldn't let Peter think I was weak. After a few seconds I hit a large net, knocking the wind out of me.

"Give me your hand," a male voice said.

I obliged and he pulled me off the net onto solid ground.

"What's your name, first jumper?" he asked.

I wheezed out my name, still out of breath, "B-tris Prior."

"Welcome to Dauntless, Tris," he said and prepared himself for the next jumper.

_It's Beatrice, _I thought but didn't feel like speaking aloud. _Beatrice._

* * *

So what did all of you think! Any idea what will happen next chapter? Like what I did with the story? PLEASE leave a review! Criticism, niceness, or a character request!


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm on vacation and got sidetracked. I may not update frequently considering school is going start again soon and I don't always have this much time on my hands. Okay read on!

* * *

The next person who jumped was none other than Peter. When he reached the edge of the landing, the man who pulled me up did the same for him. I learned that his name was Four.

"Stiff," Peter acknowledged me with a brief nod.

"Ass," I retorted.

"Incoming," Lauren, another instructor, said as two dark shapes fell together.

As they bounced onto the net I heard an "Oof".

Christina and some boy crawled up to the ground.

"Hey," she said grinning.

"Hi," I replied. "Who's that?"

"This is Will," Christina introduced. "He was on the other side of me and I told him I was nervous to go alone so we jumped together."

"Oh," I nodded.

"Excuse me, Tris," Four moved around me to help another jumper onto the ground.

Christina looked puzzled, "I thought your name was Beatrice?"

"It is."

She shrugged, "Well I like Tris. It can be your nickname."

"I've never had a nickname," I said.

"Now you do. It can be your Dauntless name!"

Christina then introduced me to Will and the boy he was talking to. I realized he was the one who tripped on the stairs. His name was Al.

"We're going into the hallway so follow Four," Lauren shouted over the voices.

Four led us down a series of hallways where instructors peeked out of their classrooms until we got to a miniature theater. I sat down with Christina, Al, and Will in the middle row. I scanned the room for Kat, hoping that she wasn't alone. Finally I spotted her purple shirt. She was talking with another girl from Amity.

Eric was the last person to enter the room. He slammed the door behind him making quite a few people jump, including Al. He strode to the stage, pushing past people as he went. With one hundred or so people in the room some were left standing.

"Welcome to Dauntless," his voice projected. "The faction of theater."

A few people cheered but he silenced them with one deadly look.

"Some of you may think this is going to be a piece of cake, that _Dauntless_ is a piece of cake. You'll just waltz up here, say a few lines, and then be done. Wrong! There is more to the theater faction than just acting!"

That earned many confused looks. What more to theater was there?

"This is how it's going to work," Eric continued. "We will audition you for a role. We are going to do an original play written by the students from Dauntless and before all of you nitwits ask, yes there is a kiss between the two leading roles. Lauren and Four are handing out monologues for you to audition with. Lauren is handing out the girls' and Four is handing out the boys'.

"You will all have three days to memorize and practice your monologues before auditioning in front of me, Four, Zeke, and Lauren. The roles will be handed out but those who don't impress us as much will be assigned to work another aspect of the theater, like I was talking about before. The other aspects are lighting, costumes, makeup, and stage crew. But if you don't even try because you want to be in makeup" he looked pointedly at a group of Abnegation "you will be re-auditioned."

Lauren then climbed up on stage and spoke, "You will be given a tour of the Dauntless building to see where all of the rehearsal rooms are and the tech rooms to learn how to work the lights and so on. We are going to split you up into four groups. Group 1 will go with Eric, Group 2 will go with me, Group 3 will go with Four, and Group 4 will go with Zeke. Zeke is the one going around giving people numbers, by the way."

I turned around and noticed him for the first time. He was tall with dark skin and a kind smile on his face. Zeke was giving people in the back rows numbers and they got up to stand with their group leader. The room grew steadily louder as people already in their groups began to chat. Finally Zeke reached our row.

He spoke a number as he pointed to each person. He pointed to Al "1", he pointed to Will "2", he pointed to Christina "3", and finally me "4". I gave Christina a smile as we parted ways. She walked over to Four and I stood against the wall with Group 4 who was waiting patiently for Zeke. Some people were skimming their monologues while others talked. I glanced at the guy next to me and smiled. He gave me a wavering smile in return as he brushed his brownish-reddish hair out of his brown eyes.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said quietly. He was almost whispering!

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Ethan Emerson," he replied, still quiet. "You?"

"I'm Be—I mean, I'm Tris. Tris Prior," I said, remembering my new Dauntless name.

"Nice to meet you, Tris," he smiled.

"You too," I said. "You're from Amity?"

He nodded, "Yeah but I'm not that fond of the stage. I get too nervous. It's a miracle I even passed the audition into this place!"

"Stage fright must suck."

"You would know about that, right, Stiff?"

I turned around and glared into Peter's green eyes that sparkled with amusement. The asshole enjoyed tormenting me!

"Piss off, Peter," I spat.

"I would but I know you _love _my company. Plus, I can't since I'm in this group too," he smirked. Just my luck.

"Leave her alone," Ethan said, suddenly courageous and his voice got louder.

"What are you going to do, Shrimp?" he said.

It was really nice that Ethan was sticking up for me but Peter was right. There wasn't much he would be able to do. Peter _towered _over Ethan! Not to mention that Peter had muscles Ethan could probably only dream about.

"Ethan, it's fine. He's just trying to irritate me," I put my hand on his arm.

Peter smirked a final smirk and walked over to some other Candor boy.

"Thanks though," I said to Ethan.

"I stand up for friends. What else would I be good for?" he gave me a smile.

Finally finished with giving out numbers, Zeke stalked over to our group.

"Hey guys!" he greeted cheerfully. "So we're going to start right here while the other groups start on other floors and such. This is our mini Performance Hall. Here is where we have our dress rehearsals before we do our thing in the real Performance Hall. It even has a lighting booth and a backstage area."

He led us around the room and after a thorough examination of the room we left to go check out the rest of the floor. Zeke told us that there was a floor for each aspect of theater.

"This floor is acting. There are a lot of rooms for rehearsal and they're nearly soundproof unless you're talking really loud or screaming. The rooms are nearly soundproof so you don't have to hear the person in the next room reciting their lines," he led us around a corner and pointed into a room, "This is the computer room. It's where you can print out any monologues or dialogues you need. This is the writing room" he indicated the next room "where students brainstorm ideas for plays or musicals and work together to write them. It's also for writing monologues and dialogues for homework. Of course you can do that in the Archive."

"Homework?" someone called out obnoxiously.

"Yes, homework," Zeke said. "Dauntless may be more than you expected."

They grumbled and we moved on. There wasn't much else in this hallway except a bathroom. Those were always important. When we turned another corner we caught sight of a single door in the hall.

Zeke strode over to it and opened the door.

"And here is the Archive," he said. "In here is every single screenplay, play, musical, monologue, and dialogue that is in existence. At least that we know of. This room will be extremely important for assignments you will get. For example, you may have to do a report on an important piece of literature so you come here. There's a section in the back of the Archive where there are copies of previous students' original work, with their consent of course. There are computers that only work for locating what you need. Type in the title, writer, or keywords of what you are looking for and it will show you where its hiding."

The Archive was large. _Very _large. It smelled like a newly turned page in a book. Fresh printed ink on thin, delicate paper.

"Okay next floor!" Zeke called. "You'll have time to hang out in here during this next semester to do projects."

The next floor was lighting, then costumes, then makeup, and then set design. Set design really grabbed at me. It was where all of the backdrops and sets were created. That was where I wanted to go if I didn't get a part.

Peter must have seen me ogling it because he leaned over me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Stiff. You'll get to spend lots of time up here with the other nobodies while I get the lead and a ticket into Diverent."

* * *

For those of you still wondering, yes this will be a Petris fanfic. I know now you probably all hate me but _please_ give this story a chance even though you don't ship it. You may find yourself surprised and even like it! So what do you think? Was it good? Great? Leave me a nice review or another character recommendation. I love reading them and if I haven't put yours in yet that doesn't mean I won't! Because I will. It's just sometimes hard finding a place for them and they may not have a great role (sorry). What do you think will happen next? Any ideas on what the play is about? Because I'm not even sure yet... leave a review if you either are awesome or breathe. So that way I'll know if you are a zombie or not.


	7. Chapter 6

Yay the next chapter is up! I've been getting so many views and reviews and it's awesome! When you guys request characters in the story it keeps my creative juices flowing and even gave me an opportunity to write an obstacle I wouldn't have thought of before! So thanks for requesting and reviewing! Enjoy my next chapter!

* * *

"Hey, Sue!" I said and laid back on my bed, phone in hand. I called Susan, feeling lonely.

"Hi, Bea!" she replied. Okay, I guess I do have a nickname but only Susan calls me it.

"How's Candor?" I spoke into the phone.

"Oh it's amazing, Bea! We only did the tour today but the whole facility is amazing! There are lots of practice rooms and rooms specifically for soloists or bands and orchestras! Oh and they have this computer room but the computers only work for one thing: composing music! Isn't that so cool?" Susan said quickly. I could picture her face lighting up at the thought of Candor building.

"That's awesome. We got a tour too," I said. I began telling her about the rooms for light control and how there were sewing rooms on the costume floor and when I mentioned the Archive she sounded like she was in awe.

"Every play and musical _ever written_?"

"That they know of," I clarified.

"Candor actually has something similar. It's a room full of sheet music from all these different composers. And there's a section for each instrument! I can't _wait_ to get my hands on a piano! I bet they're tuned perfectly," she said when I heard a loud knock on our door.

"Yeah that sounds really cool," I said and glanced at Kat who pulled out one of her ear buds looking confused. "Hey, Sue, can you hold on for a sec?"

"Yeah sure," she said.

I covered the speaker of my phone and leaned over at Kat, "Are you expecting someone?"

She shook her head, "No."

The knocking resumed.

"Sue, can I call you back? Someone's at my door," I said.

"Okay, Bea. I'll talk to you later!" she chirped.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I walked to the door and opened it. Two girls stood there. They looked almost identical! One of them had dark brown hair, the other had black. They both had bright eyes though one of the girl's eyes were more gray than the other's blue eyes and they were both pale with long noses.

"Hi," one of the girls said.

"Hello," I replied. "Who are you?"

Gray eyes and black hair answered, "I'm Bethany Ronthos and this is Chamilla Brown. This used to be our dorm for Dauntless."

"Okay," I said. "Is there anything you need?"

"Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be standing here," Chamilla snapped with a scowl on her face. "I left my poster in here when I was moving into Erudite."

"Can we come in and look for it?" Bethany asked, sounding much nicer than Chamilla.

"Um sure," I stepped aside and let the girls enter.

Kat sat up straighter and took out her ear buds.

"Who are they?" she asked, jerking her thumb towards the two girls who were searching our room.

"Bethany and Chamilla. They used to live in this dorm and Chamilla forgot a poster," I explained. I watched them warily to make sure they wouldn't steal anything. I don't usually judge people right away but Chamilla gave me a bad vibe.

"So what's _your _name?" Bethany asked as Chamilla peeked under Kat's bed.

"I'm Tris and that's Kat," I said, keeping an eye on the girl whose head was under Kat's bed.

"I can't find it! Did either of you take down my poster?" she asked.

We shook our heads no. She groaned loudly when another voice came from our door.

"Cam? What are you doing here?"

I turned around. Peter was standing in my doorway. Then he acknowledged me with a nod and a simple "Stiff".

"Hey, Peter," Chamilla said, suddenly dropping her bitchy attitude. She walked over to him, swinging her hips and planted a kiss on his lips. I had always been uncomfortable with people hugging and kissing in front of me. This kiss made me even more uncomfortable than usual because it was between a guy I despise and a mean girl that I met less than five minutes ago and it was happening in my room!

Peter pulled away with a smile on his lips and asked her, "What are you doing in _her_ room?"

"I was wondering the same about you," I said to him.

He glared at me as if it was an inconvenience that I was there, "I was going to the bathroom at the end of the hall and saw my girlfriend in here so I thought I'd say hi. Believe me, if I had known this was _your_ room I wouldn't come here willingly."

"_I'm_ here," Chamilla said to Peter, "Because I forgot something here."

"You're Pink Floyd poster?" he asked. "I have it. I came here to ask you what faction you got but you were already gone. Your poster was still up so I took it."

"Aw thanks, babe," she smiled sweetly.

"Come on," he led her out of the room.

Bethany trailed behind. I felt kind of bad for her; she was the third wheel.

"So um…thanks," she said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

I ran through my monologue for probably the fourth time that night. I just couldn't get it! I read through it a few times and still didn't have any of it memorized. Kat sat patiently listening to me and fed me the line I was on whenever I got lost.

"This is hopeless!" I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"Try learning it line by line instead of all at once," Kat advised. "You're trying to absorb way too much of it and that won't work. You need to break it up and learn it slower. You're not going to get it immediately and that's okay, you still have time."

"Thanks, Kat," I said.

"Also, Tris, have fun with it! Try to get into the character and don't just stand there. Use your body language to express your character's emotions."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay. You know, you would be a good Dauntless instructor."

Her face reddened slightly, "Thanks but no thanks."

I laughed and she giggled along with me.

"You better get a role. You're using my advice and I don't want you to give me a bad name," she joked.

"No promises," I replied and went back to reading my monologue bit by bit as she told me. "I'll probably suck so bad that I'm not even allowed to stay at this school."

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you'll do well in Dauntless. You're a total Drama Queen," she muttered.

* * *

So did you like it? Love it? Have any criticism? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 7

Another chapter! Whoo! I'm on a roll! Enjoy!

* * *

Christina, Will, Al, and I sat in Pansycakes, this popular café just off campus that was started by some students to make extra money. They had started it a few years ago and it flourished immediately! Pansycakes sold coffee and baked goods and were famous for their chocolate cake.

"It's impossible," Christina deadpanned. "I just can't do it."

"Yes you can. Stop saying that," Will said.

"I just can't memorize it! I love getting into the character but when I practice it takes me so long just to read the monologue, let alone perform it!"

"My roommate gave me advice to learn it bit by bit and not all at once," I told her. "So it will be easier to learn."

"I tried that too," she put her face in her hands. Al patted her back soothingly.

"Don't give up yet, you still have one more day," Al encouraged. "And we can all help you together."

Christina smiled, "Thanks guys. I hope it helps. I _really _want to get into Divergent!"

* * *

I sat on Christina's bed with the boys, watching her light up with the words but pausing every ten seconds to look at her paper and find her place. She was really struggling with it. After about her seventh run through, she sat down next to me.

"Can we take a break now?" Christina pleaded.

"If you want," Will nodded. She stretched out on her bed. A minute later she broke the silence.

"Do me a favor?" she said to Will. When he nodded again she spoke, "Can you and Al run down to Pansycakes and get us all a slice of chocolate cake?"

"That'll take around ten minutes, maybe more considering how crowded it is," Al said.

"Please? I'll keep practicing with Tris while you're gone but I really want cake."

"Alright," Will sighed and stood up. "See you soon."

"Bye," I waved. As soon as the door closed I turned to her and said, "You wanted to get rid of them."

"N-no, I didn't," Christina stuttered as her eyes widened.

"You're a bad liar," I noticed.

She looked away sheepishly, "How did you know?"

"That you're a bad liar?"

"No! That I wanted them to leave," she replied.

"You would've only sent one of them and you were practically begging them to go."

"Yeah, but I did want some cake. I figured it was a way to kill two birds with one stone," she shrugged.

I nodded, "So what's up? Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you this but I don't want Will and Al knowing," she said.

"What is it?"

"I won't be able to do this."

"Of course you will!" I said.

"No, I _won't_," she said. "You know why I'm having trouble with this?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm dyslexic," Christina admitted. "And it's so hard. When I was younger it was a lot worse; so bad I could barely read at all. While the other kids were reading their picture books I was still learning the alphabet and how to tell the difference between letters like b and d. I even had to get a special teacher that took me out of the class and tried to help me learn."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Can you read now?"

"I can read _better_ but I still have trouble making sense of the words and what the whole sentence says. And then I forget and have to go back and read them again. It's the most frustrating thing in the world!"

"But what about reading music? You had to do that in Candor, right?" I asked.

"That's different. Music notes have always been easy to read for me and most of the time I don't even need to read the music. I listen to the song a few times and then I play it by ear," she explained. "But words always jumble up for me. Letters don't really register in my brain."

"Are you good at memorizing when you listen to the music?"

"Yeah but I have to hear it a few times," she said. "It also depends on how long it is."

"Then how about I read you this monologue three or four times and see if you can remember it!" I suggested.

And just like that, her frown was replaced by a smile and she exclaimed, "That might work!"

A bang sounded through the wall and a muffled voice yelled, "Shut up!"

Christina rolled her eyes and told me, "My neighbors are bitter."

* * *

I sat outside of the auditioning room with around one hundred other students. Some of them were pacing nervously, some were practicing their monologues, and some were just sitting around and waiting. Christina was currently being auditioned in front of the four judges: Eric, Four, Lauren, and Zeke.

I read my monologue again and again, trying to cram every last word into my brain. I flipped my paper over and mumbled the words to myself.

I was in the middle of it when Peter plopped down beside me, looking pretty pissed.

"May I help you or are just here to try and screw with my mind before I audition?" I asked sourly.

"Actually I want to ask you to tell your fat friend to learn what a towel is," he said.

"What?"

"Your friend Albert is my roommate," he began. "Last night he was out late at Christina's room to help her study. I guess he doesn't know what a towel on the doorknob means because he walked in on me and Chamilla—"

"I don't need to hear this!" I interrupted with a deer-in-headlights expression on my face.

Peter looked amused at my discomfort, "Well he does. Tell him to learn when to stay out of the way or I'll kick his ass."

"It's his room too!" I said, bewildered. "He should be able to come and go whenever he wants without having to worry about you and your girlfriend doing…_things._"

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Just tell him."

Then he stood up and walked away, leaving me angry at him for being such an arrogant jerk.

The door to the room then opened and Christina stepped out looking shaken to the core. She sat down next to me. I noticed her face was unusually pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You look like you've been mentally scarred and need to go to a loony bin."

She sighed shakily, "That was awful. By far the most nerve wracking experience I've ever had. They just stare at you, waiting for you to mess up. And it's like they have no emotions whatsoever! They are dead serious. None of them laugh at the funny parts of the monologue; not even Zeke!"

"It's that bad?" I asked, starting to feel nervous.

"Yes," Christina nodded vigorously. "And I messed up a bunch of times! I'm going to end up getting stage crew."

She dropped her head onto her knees and muttered a soft, "Ow."

Christina sat with me for another twenty-three minutes—not that I was counting in my nervous state—looking incredibly despaired until it was my turn to enter the room.

"Good luck, Tris," she said to me.

I took a deep breath and stood up. How do I walk again? Oh yeah, one foot in front of the other. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. All too soon I was standing on the stage in front of Lauren, Zeke, Four, and Eric.

"Tris Prior, first jumper," Zeke said, nice and friendly. "Show us what you got!"

* * *

Okay so next chapter she's going to do her monologue. We'll see how she does. Review please! I'll take any criticism, suggestions, or character requests.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey lovelies! So this story has gotten 1,210 views! Amazing? I think yes! And 23 reviews! Sure, some of them are character requests but that just means you're all reading this and want your character to be a part of it! I love you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing! To those of you who I haven't put in the story yet, please be patient! Okay, read on! This chapter is mostly her monologue (something I found online).

* * *

The room was dark. I could only see the stage I stood on and the four of them lit up by a small spotlight. Everything else was dark. The atmosphere was tense and I took a deep breath. Time to get into character.

"It happened right here, you know," I recited. "Almost a year ago. Right before I left. He came to the party with Kevin and his friends. And he liked you right away. Like they always do. Oh, I got used to being invisible, whenever you were around a long time ago. I mean, just look at you. And look at me. If I were a guy, I wouldn't look twice at me, either. The point is, he wanted you. No surprise. He saw you, he wanted you. And you definitely didn't want him. And he could tell. And that was when I moved in for the kill."

I walked to the center of the stage as I spoke, "We had all been drinking. People were starting to leave. We were sitting on the floor in the living room, and I kissed him. You saw us, and you watched me bring him up here. And then you went to sleep on the couch. Like you had a dozen other nights, after a dozen other parties. And then... everyone else left. I brought him here. We were kissing... and he was a good kisser. And he... he started... and I didn't stop him. And then, he went downstairs, to the bathroom. And he was gone a long time. And when he came back, he brought a condom."

I made voice shake with the words to signify my character was scarred by this.

"I woke up the next morning, and he was gone. And I put on my clothes, and I came downstairs, and you were there, sleeping. And I woke you up, and I told you what had happened. I told you that I had slept with him. And you know what you told me?" I looked out into the audience with an angry glare, "You said, 'I woke up, in the middle of the night, and he was on top of me.' He was feeling you up, in your sleep. He was groping you, basically molesting you... while you were passed out. You woke up, and his hand was in your crotch. I mean, that's what you said, right? It was... strange, how it didn't really seem to bother you. But I guess you've had guys do worse. You told me all this... so calmly. Like, it meant so little... You said, 'I woke up, and I made him stop, and I kept telling him, 'Go back to Joan. Go back upstairs with Joan.'' You said, 'I gave him a condom from my purse.' Why? Why would you do that? I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you? A guy tries to assault you while you're passed out, and you think, 'I know. I'll send him upstairs to my best friend.' Why?"

"Why didn't you kick him out of my fucking house? You could have screamed bloody murder and woken up my parents. You could have threatened to press charges. What he did was assault. What do you think would have happened if you hadn't woken up? He could have raped you," I said harshly.

"And you... you sent him back to me. How generous. How benevolent. Why didn't you fucking warn me? Why did you wait until the next morning to tell me what he did? Why didn't you tell me right then? God, Helen. I mean, think about it. You send this guy, this guy... who has just violated you... up to my attic. What do you think would have happened if I had said no?" I asked in a softer tone.

"It never occurred to you... that I might say no? Well, sure. That makes sense. I mean, I had certainly brought enough guys up to the attic that summer, hadn't I? Yeah. I mean, I kissed this guy—this guy, who I barely knew," my voice shook again. "So, I guess I deserved whatever I got. And you were right. I mean, I didn't say no. But I would have. If I had known what he had done to you, I would have. But you didn't know that? Oh, right. Because I'm such a slut, I'll fuck anyone. It's what you were thinking, though. It had to be. It's the only explanation. You had a chance to protect me, and you didn't. Because you never thought, not even for a second, that I would say no..."

I took a step closer and exclaimed, "I was drowning! And you couldn't see it. You were my best friend. And you couldn't see it. All I wanted was for someone... to look at me the way they all looked at you. I just wanted someone... to want me. Someone, anyone. I didn't fuck those guys in the attic because I wanted to. I did it to prove that I existed. That I wasn't invisible. And you... you were oblivious."

"I would have done anything to protect you. I would have done anything," I finished, almost whispering.

They sat with their mouths open and didn't make a sound. Without saying anything to me, if I should stay or leave, they began scribbling on their papers. Was I that bad? I was about to run off the stage when I heard clapping and a voice say "Wow!"

All of the judges looked around confused.

"_Uriah!_" another voice hissed.

"Uriah?" Zeke said. He wore a confused expression and looked around the room, craning his neck to see the back of the room.

A boy melted out of the shadows with a bright smile on his face. How long was he here? Was he sitting back there the entire time watching me?

"Uriah, what are you doing here?" Zeke asked. "Aren't you supposed to be prancing around in ballet tights right now?"

"Probably," he shrugged. "But I wanted to watch the auditions."

"I promise you guys, I did not tell my idiot brother he could do this," Zeke said to Four, Lauren, and Eric.

"How did you get in? _When _did you get in?" Lauren waved away Zeke and asked the smiling boy.

"Back door when some girl named Autumn Fields was being auditioned," he said. "She was okay. Nothing compared to this girl."

My face burned and I muttered, "Thanks."

"Wait, there's still someone back there," Four said. "Is that Lynn?"

"No, it's not. Dawn, come on out! They know we're here so there's no point in hiding back there!" Uriah shouted at the back of the room.

Slowly, another person, Dawn, emerged from the shadows. Her hair was auburn with blonde tips, and her green eyes were nervous as she walked down to Uriah.

Her face was red like a tomato and she smacked him in the chest, "You gave us away! You said we weren't going to get caught but _you_ gave us away!"

Zeke sighed, "Hi, Dawn."

"Hey, Zeke," she replied lightly.

"You know this girl?" Eric asked, looking murderous that there were stowaways watching his auditions.

"Yeah, she's Uriah's girlfriend," he said dismissively.

"Oh," Lauren said. "Well we have to keep auditioning people."

"Uriah, beat it," Zeke said. "You too, Dawn."

Four turned to me and said, "Oh and you can go too, Tris."

"Okay. Thanks for your time, I guess," I said and speed walked off the stage and out of the room.

I walked quickly down the hall, past where I sat before I went into the audition, into the entrance hall.

A voice called after me, "Hey! Tris Prior!"

I turned around to see Uriah and Dawn jogging towards me, both smiley.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You were awesome in auditions," he said.

"Yeah, you definitely should get a good role," Dawn agreed.

"You performed the monologue with the perfect amount of dramatics and you didn't speak too fast like a lot of other people did," Uriah said. "And drama is what they are looking for."

"How would you know what they're looking for?" I asked.

"It's a dramatic play," he replied easily.

"You've read it?"

"No," he chuckled. "I was one of the people who wrote it. I was in Dauntless before I got transferred to Erudite for the school project. That was one of our projects we did before the end of the semester."

Dawn smiled proudly at her boyfriend.

"Trust me," he said. "You did well."

* * *

How was that? If anybody wants to request a scene or anything just review or pm me! Once again, I love feedback whether it be good, bad, or telling me that you unicorn pooped butterflies in anticipation to keep reading. Please review, request, and advertise this story to your friends and family! I don't care if they ship Fourtris, we can convert them. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the _really_ late update! I've just been busy lately. I won't be updating as frequently because of school. I only updated regularly before because I was on break. Here's the next chapter though! Hopefully I'll be able to write more later in the week. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been one and a half weeks since the audition. We were finding out our roles, or lack of roles, after two weeks. The anticipation was killing everyone! Was I going to get a good role or would I get stuck in makeup? Uriah had said I did well but there were still people who auditioned after me. Maybe if I was lucky, I would get a minor role o be an extra.

"Tris!"

I turned around and saw Uriah's girlfriend running towards me. I talked to Dawn a few times after my audition and we became friends. I suppose it's easy to bond with someone after they secretly watch you perform a monologue. I learned immediately abut Dawn that she was always smiley and very bubbly.

She caught up to me, breathing.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I chuckled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just saw you walking alone and decided to walk with you 'cause I was walking alone too," she said. "Isn't it funny how much easier you can spot someone in a crowd once you've become friends?"

"Yeah, it is," I nodded. "What are you doing in Erudite?"

"Oh, well last week we got sorted into two different types of dances. I got put in Lyrical and Tap," she said and began giving me and in-depth explanation of how fun Tap was and how ridiculous Uriah looked attempting to dance.

Did I forget to mention Dawn talked a lot?

I tuned her out for a while and began searching for the spot Al texted me that him, Christina, Will, and I were going to meet at. Seeing nobody, I listened to Dawn again.

"…is amazing! But some people in Ballet are really pissed off at this guy Caleb for cozying up to Miss Matthews."

"Caleb?" I asked. "As in Caleb Prior?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yeah, what did he do?" I asked.

"He's been hanging around Miss Matthews, the Ballet instructor, a lot and he keeps getting favoritism from her like being a lead dancer and stuff. People are beginning to think they're doing it or something," she told me.

"Thanks for letting me know," I processed the information and made a mental note to have a serious conversation with him later on.

I spotted Al sitting on the ground signaling for me to come here.

"Oh, I see my friend. We were meeting here," I said. "Thanks for walking with me though."

"Any time," Dawn smiled. "See ya!"

I waved bye and walked over to Al, plopping down next to him.

"Hey, Tris," he grinned.

"Hi," I replied. "Where's Christina and Will."

Looking sheepish, Al said, "They're um not coming."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you alone," he said.

"So why didn't you just say that instead of texting me that we were all meeting up?" I asked.

"You're closer with them and would be more likely to come if they did," he shrugged.

My face flushed. The way he said it made me sound awful!

Avoiding responding to that, I said, "So what's up?"

"I um wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"I just—I wanted to…you know 'cause…." He incoherently mumbled.

"Spit it out," I urged with a giggle.

Al's faced turned red, "Doyawangooutwimme?"

"Do I… what?" I said, trying to comprehend the gibberish that spewed from his mouth.

He took a deep breath and repeated, "Do you want to go out with me? Like on a date?"

"Oh," I blanched. "I umm… a date?"

Now _I_ was babbling like an idiot!

"Yeah," Al said. "You know, go eat food and hang out? Together? Alone?"

"Al, I—I'm flattered, but I don't… I just want to be friends, okay?"

He nodded slowly, "Okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry," I said. I really was. I felt like shit because I didn't feel that way about him and he was obviously disappointed.

"It's okay," he sighed. Then he stood.

"W-where are you going?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Back to my dorm, I guess. That's all I wanted to ask you. And now I've asked and got an answer."

"Al, I really _am_ sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he repeated. But it wasn't. His whole body language towards me had changed. Before, he was warm and friendly but now I felt a shift. His body language was… cold. Freezing.

Then he walked away, leaving me in a daze and feeling sorry.

* * *

I stepped into my room and aw Kat and Ethan, the boy I talked with at the tour of Dauntless, giggling together on Kat's bed watching some anime movie. They looked up when I entered the room.

"Hi, Tris," Kat said. "This is Ethan."

"I know, we've met," I said. "Hey, Ethan."

He waved his hand in acknowledgement.

At Kat's confused look, he said, "We were in the same tour group."

Feeling like I was intruding, I said, "Don't mind me. I just wanted to grab my iPod and head out."

"Okay," Kat said.

Opening a drawer in my nightstand, I pulled out my iPod and ear buds and left the room.

_Now what? _I thought.

Originally, I was going to just chill out and read a book or something but that wouldn't be fair to Kat. Maybe I could hand out with Susan? Or Christina? Or should I just go to Pansycakes and listen to my iPod while eating a brownie?

I decided on the latter and made my way down the street and turning on my music. I hummed along with the song, probably off-key judging from the horrified stares I was getting.

Pansycakes was pretty crowded. I quickly got in line and ordered my food from a girl with black hair that was streaked with green. Her nametag read Rydr. I wasn't sure if that was a typo or just a unique way of spelling it but I shrugged it off as I payed for my brownie and water bottle.

I looked around and rushed to a table by the window. The _last_ table! I sighed in relief as I sat down. The table-claiming gods were looking out for me today. I took out my phone and went online—free Wi-Fi made Pansycakes a hotspot. I went to DSTCA's student interaction website and updated my account, something I rarely did.

The first thing I did was change my user from **Beatrice **to** Tris**. Then I typed in a status update and friended **Will**,** Christina**, and** Al**. As an afterthought, I searched Kat's name and friended her too.

The update read:

**Tris:**Now a Dauntless girl! J

_I must be _really _bored to be on the school's social media site_, I thought to myself as I turned off my phone and nibbled at my brownie.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced behind me. A girl I have never seen before stood there looking kind of uncomfortable. She had blue-green eyes and wavy brown hair.

I pulled out one of my ear buds and said, "Hello."

"Hey," she replied hesitantly. "Do you mind if I sit here? Every other table is full or taken."

"Oh, go ahead," I gestured towards the empty seat opposite me. "I'm Tris, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Tris. I'm Imogen," she said.

* * *

So? Good? Great? Amazing? Let me know! Review: criticism, niceness, or character requests! (By the way, I edited a little and fixed some mistakes. If you see any more DO NOT hesitate to let me know!) LEAVE A REVIEW because I LOVE THEM!


End file.
